1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a tool housing with protective pads for an electrical tool and that has an strengthened structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical tool substantially comprises a housing, a tool head, a transmitting device and a motor. The tool head is mounted to the tool housing and has a shaft rotatably mounted on the tool head. The shaft has a distal end extending outside the tool housing and connected to a tool, such as a drill. The transmitting device is held in the housing and is mounted between the motor and the tool head. The motor is mounted inside the housing to drive the shaft to rotate by means of the transmission of the transmitting device.
However, because the electrical tool must be held by hand when the tool is in use, the electrical tool is easy to bump with adjacent objects or to fall off from a hand due to carelessness of a user. Therefore, the housing is easily to wear or damage, and the motor and the transmitting device have precise structures are also easy to fail or damage. Furthermore, when the electrical tool is put on a table or a floor with the housing contacting the table or the floor directly, the housing is also easy to rub against the table or the floor and is damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a housing with protector for an electrical tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.